Una novia para Tamao
by SilentDrago
Summary: Historia que transcurre tiempo después del final de la serie. Tamao aún no logra superar su amor no correspondido por Nagisa, pero cuando esta finalmente se entera, decide poner manos a la obra para que su mejor amiga viva su propia historia romántica.
1. Vivir así es morir de amor

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. En esta ocasión les traigo mi tercer fic de Strawberry Panic, el cual planeo hacer más largo que los otros dos, aunque no tan largo tampoco (más de diez capítulos no va a tener). Si quieren leer los anteriores, pueden revisar mi perfil; este fic puede relacionarse con ellos o ser tratado de forma independiente. No los sigo interrumpiendo, así que nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Vivir así es morir de amor**

En el mismo cuarto de una residencia escolar para señoritas, se vivían las dos caras del amor. Por un lado, estaba la felicidad, el gozo, la mera sensación de sentirse querida; y por el otro, la tristeza, el desamor y las heridas causadas por un corazón roto. Lo curioso del caso es que solo una de las partes tenía idea del cuadro general, porque la alegría en muchas ocasiones enceguece hasta al mejor observador.

Habían pasado meses desde aquel día, afortunado para una, fatídico para la otra, en el que una estudiante, la más querida del lugar, había declarado frente a todas su amor por otra chica. Y si bien la escena sorprendió a más de alguna, más sorpresivo fue ver a la destinataria de aquella declaración irse con ella en mitad de una importante ceremonia: la elección de la _Étoile_.

Las protagonistas de aquella historia eran Nagisa Aoi, candidata a _Étoile_ , y Shizuma Hanazono, la _Étoile_ saliente. Tras la huida, el noviazgo se volvió oficial y el amor entre ellas se hizo más grande conforme pasaban los días. Eso sí, esa relación dejó un corazón hecho añicos: el de Tamao Suzumi, la mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto de Nagisa, quien prefirió la felicidad de ella a privilegiar sus propios sentimientos.

Eventualmente, Shizuma se graduó, mientras que Nagisa y Tamao pasaron a quinto año. A pesar de que ya no podían verse como antes, nada era capaz de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro a Nagisa: todas las semanas recibía cartas de su amada en las que le contaba sus vivencias. Con respecto a la peliazul, la herida en su corazón no había cicatrizado bien. Quería convencerse a sí misma de que había superado lo de Nagisa y Shizuma, pero aquello era mentira. Todavía lloraba algunas noches, y en su diario escribía sus sentimientos más profundos, aquellos que necesitaba expresar pero que le eran imposibles de revelar a Nagisa.

Volviendo al principio, la pelirroja leía una carta que su novia le había enviado. Los ojos le brillaban con cada línea escrita; Shizuma le contaba sobre la vida universitaria y los desafíos que se le presentaban. La peliazul, por su parte, estaba en el baño preparándose para dormir.

―¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Rokujo-san rompió su compromiso y ahora tiene novia?! ¡¿Y esa novia es Tomori-san?!

Los escandalosos gritos de Nagisa sacaron a Tamao del baño.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, Nagisa-chan?

La chica le contó los detalles a su mejor amiga. Tras enterarse, la peliazul se llevó la mano a la boca; no podía creerlo.

―Me alegra que Rokujo-sama pueda estar con quien de verdad quiere. En verdad me alegra.

Aunque Tamao decía una cosa, sus ojos reflejaban algo distinto. Se notaba la pena en ellos, pero más que nada la envidia. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener una novia también?

― _Nagisa-chan…, ojalá te hubieras fijado en mí._

―Tamao-chan, ¿pasa algo?

―¡¿Eh?! No, no, nada.

―¿Segura?

―Sí, tranquila.

La sonrisa de Tamao pareció convencer a Nagisa. Nada mejor que una máscara sonriente para ocultar la dolorosa verdad.

* * *

El fin de semana, Tamao decidió dar una vuelta para despejar un poco su cabeza. Pensó que quizás hablar con Yaya y Hikari la ayudaría, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación que ambas compartían.

Al llegar junto a la puerta, pudo escuchar voces:

―No te muevas tanto, Yaya-chan. Tienes que verte muy linda.

―Es que, a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa.

Tamao golpeó y esperó a que le abrieran.

―Tamao-san.

―Buenos días, _Étoile_ -sama.

―Tamao-san, somos amigas. Puedes seguir llamándome por mi nombre.

―Entonces, Hikari-san, ¿puedo pasar?

―Claro, adelante.

Tamao entró a la habitación y se fijó que Yaya estaba sentada en una silla, sumamente arreglada.

―Yaya-san, te ves hermosa.

―Eso siempre, pero gracias por el halago ―respondió la aludida en tono pícaro.

―Mejor termino de peinarte, Yaya-chan. No querrás retrasarte.

Tamao recién entonces se dio cuenta de que Hikari tenía un peine en la mano. Al parecer, se estaba encargando del cabello de su mejor amiga antes de que llegara.

―¿Acaso vas a salir a algún lado, Yaya-san? ―preguntó la peliazul.

―Sí, iré a la ciudad.

―Yaya-chan tiene una cita ―señaló una sonriente Hikari. Tamao no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

―¡¿En serio?! ¿Con quién?

―Con Tsubomi-chan.

La expresión de la chica de Miator oscilaba entre la sorpresa genuina y los celos; otra chica más se mostraba interesada en alguien ante sus ojos.

―Yo pensé que Tsubomi-chan no te agradaba tanto, Yaya-san.

―Tiene un carácter algo difícil, pero tú y yo sabemos que en el fondo no es una mala persona. Además, me hace mucha gracia molestarla ―respondió la de Spica con picardía.

―Sí… Lo sé… Lo he visto.

Tamao agachó la mirada; no quería que sus amigas vieran la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

―Bueno, chicas, no quiero ser una molestia. Me retiro. Buena suerte en tu cita, Yaya-san.

―Adiós, Tamao-san ―se despidió Hikari.

Yaya no hizo lo mismo. Se veía que deseaba conversar con su amiga de Miator.

* * *

― _Yaya-san también parece haber encontrado a alguien… La envidio._

Tamao se apoyó en la entrada del Dormitorio Fresa para contemplar el cielo. El sol brillaba para todas las chicas de la colina, pero era incapaz de sentir su calor en el corazón. Quien alguna vez fue una chica muy animada no había podido escapar de la sombra del dolor y el rechazo. Siempre supo que su decisión traería consecuencias, pero creía que podría superarlas más fácilmente. Viéndose sola, dio rienda suelta a su dolor.

―Es difícil soportar un corazón roto, ¿cierto?

Tamao se sorprendió de escuchar a alguien más en el área. Para su tranquilidad, se trataba de Yaya, quien se veía preparada para su cita.

―¿Yaya-san?

―La mismísima.

―Pero… ¿no se suponía que tenías una cita con Tsubomi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Todavía me quedan algunos minutos para encontrarme con Tsubomi. Antes hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Las chicas se acomodaron para conversar con calma.

―Entonces… ¿de qué querías hablar, Yaya-san?

―Me gustaría que me respondieras algo: ¿has estado así por cierta chica? ¿Una pelirroja muy distraída que ahora es novia de Shizuma-sama?

La respuesta no vino con palabras, sino con una lágrima que se escapó de los ojos de Tamao.

―¿Por qué tenías que tocar el tema? ―preguntó la peliazul visiblemente afectada―. Quiero dejar de pensar en eso y tú me lo recordaste.

―Lo siento, Tamao-san. Es que cuando entraste a mi cuarto y vi tu cara me preocupé.

―… Por favor no sigas. No quiero seguir con el tema.

La conversación entre las chicas no pudo continuar, ya que Tsubomi llegó justo en ese mismo momento. Estaba vestida de tal manera que Yaya no podía despegar los ojos de ella. Inclusive sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por lo guapa que se veía.

―¡¿Qué tanto me estás mirando, Yaya-senpai?!

―… Hermosa…

―¡¿QUÉ?!

La pelirrosada se puso más roja que la propia Yaya.

―Me encanta ver esas reacciones en ti. ¿Lista para nuestra cita? ―preguntó la de cabello oscuro en tono sugerente.

―… Cállate y camina.

Volviendo a enfocarse en la peliazul, Yaya le dijo:

―Hablaremos después, Tamao-san.

Dicho eso, las dos alumnas de Spica emprendieron su rumbo a la ciudad más cercana.

No queriendo ver a otras chicas coqueteando, Tamao aprovechó para irse de ahí. Que el amor le sonriera a las demás no era algo que le agradara presenciar, al menos no en su estado actual.

* * *

―Tamao-chan, ¿estás aquí?

Al ponerse el sol, Nagisa volvió a la habitación que ambas compartían, encontrándola vacía. Eso le extrañó: una chica tan responsable como su mejor amiga debía haber regresado hacía rato.

―Tal vez se quedó haciendo algún trabajo para el consejo estudiantil. Supongo que es duro ser la presidenta de Miator ―se dijo.

Mientras buscaba algo que hacer, la pelirroja notó un libro en el escritorio de su compañera que estaba a punto de caerse debido a la mala ubicación.

―¿Eh? ¿Ese es el libro de poemas de Tamao-chan?

Si bien Nagisa no era una gran conocedora de poesía ni de literatura en general, desde el principio se vio interesada en las obras de Tamao. Le encantaba escuchar cómo recitaba la peliazul, y ella era siempre la primera en conocer sus nuevos poemas.

―Quizás ella haya escrito algo nuevo o lo está escribiendo… No me haría daño echar un vistazo. Dudo que Tamao-chan se enoje.

Nagisa tomó el libro con delicadeza, pero al empezar a mirar las páginas se dio cuenta de que no era un poemario: era el diario de la peliazul. Sus secretos más profundos estaban plasmados en esas páginas, y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de eso nada más mirar algunas líneas.

―¡No debería estar leyendo esto! ―exclamó mientras los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

El diario cayó de las manos de la asustada chica, abriéndose en la última página escrita. A pesar de que no quería leerla, la curiosidad de Nagisa pudo más y le echó un vistazo de todas formas.

Nunca esperó ver lo que ahí estaba. Los ojos comenzaron a aguársele y sentía que tenía gran parte de culpa en lo ocurrido.

―Tamao-chan, perdóname…

Lo que decía el diario era lo siguiente:

 _"Poderoso Señor, tú eres el único que lo sabe todo. No quiero seguir sufriendo más. ¡Quiero escapar de este triste destino! ¡Por favor, dame un cambio de dirección! ¡Dame una novia! ¡Mi sangre quiere amor! ¡Mi alma lo quiere! ¡Mi corazón lo quiere! Aquella a la que quería, mi Nagisa-chan, no pudo verme y ahora la luz de una estrella la guía. Te lo imploro, Señor, ayúdame"._

Quizás Nagisa no fuera la chica más lista, pero pudo captar claramente lo escrito: Tamao estuvo enamorada de ella, pero como el amor de la pelirroja era para Shizuma, nunca captó los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Si la antigua _Etóile_ no hubiese estado en el cuadro, las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas; pero todo se dio de otra manera y ya era imposible volver atrás: Nagisa estaba muy enamorada de Shizuma y no pensaba dejarla por nada ni nadie. En contraste, lo que sentía por Tamao era un cariño muy grande, pero nada más allá de la amistad.

―Nunca supe que tenías sentimientos por mí… Fui demasiado distraída... Ahora entiendo por qué hiciste eso en la catedral.

Tras darse cuenta de la verdad y de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo la peliazul por un amor no correspondido, Nagisa decidió que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Le parecía muy injusto que ella pudiese disfrutar de un bello romance y Tamao se quedara sola.

―No, esto tiene que cambiar… y va a cambiar.

Con mucha determinación y tras secarse las lágrimas, se dijo en voz alta:

―Yo, Nagisa Aoi, me aseguraré de conseguirle una novia a Tamao-chan antes de que termine la etapa escolar. ¡Ella vivirá su propia historia de amor! ¡Es una promesa!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Como pudieron darse cuenta, el nombre de este capítulo está tomado de una canción muy conocida. Esta será la tónica con los demás, incluyendo algunos títulos en francés. Eso como guiño a la importancia de dicho idioma en la serie original.  
**

 **A modo de curiosidad, lo que aparece en el diario de Tamao se basó en un escrito en el diario del famoso escritor danés Hans Christian Andersen (como dato extra, Andersen era bisexual, pero permaneció soltero toda su vida a pesar de que se enamoró varias veces).**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	2. No hay ni un corazón que valga la pena

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Después de varios meses, finalmente aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia sobre Nagisa y Tamao. No los interrumpo más, así que los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **No hay ni un corazón que valga la pena**

Si Nagisa quería lograr el éxito en su misión de conseguirle una novia a su amiga Tamao, tenía que poner manos a la obra. Primero lo primero, debía investigar un poco sobre las otras chicas de la colina, y si bien nunca podría hacerlo con todas, sí había unas cuantas que estaban en la mira.

Buscar a la candidata perfecta siempre implicaba una selección. El primer paso era eliminar de la lista a todas las heterosexuales por razones obvias; el segundo, descartar a todas las lesbianas que ya tuvieran pareja; y el tercero, remover a las que menos posibilidades tenían de congeniar con Tamao.

― _Será una tarea difícil._

Nagisa no era la chica más brillante de la colina ni por si acaso, pero se había percatado de algunas cosas durante su estancia, y la principal era una que no podía dejar pasar: todas las estudiantes que formaban su círculo cercano eran lesbianas: Hikari, Yaya, Tsubomi, Amane, Chiyo, Chikaru, etcétera. Como unas cuantas ya estaban emparejadas, las descartó, pero pensó que tal vez era buena idea empezar por ese pequeño grupo y después ver si debía extenderse a otros lugares.

― _Tamao-chan, encontraré a tu chica ideal. Ya lo verás._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tamao se encontraba bajo un árbol leyendo un libro de poemas. Lastimosamente, la mayoría de estos hablaban sobre amor, ya fuera exitoso o no; y lo último que quería la peliazul era pensar en eso.

― _Amor… Amor… ¡Maldito sea el amor! ¡No quiero escuchar más de él! ¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Nada!_

No dijo nada a viva voz, pero su semblante de rabia era muestra clara de su frustración. "Amor" se había convertido en una palabra tabú en su vocabulario, y mientras no se recuperara, no quería oírla.

Incapaz de gritar para sacar el dolor de su pecho, Tamao comenzó a llorar. Ocultó su rostro y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran con toda libertad. Nagisa era la única en su mente que podía sacarla de esa situación, pero ella misma fue la causante de que otra cosa diera lugar.

En el fondo, se arrepentía de su decisión.

―Tamao-chan, ¿por qué tan triste?

La peliazul levantó la vista y se encontró con la presidenta de Lulim, Chikaru Minamoto. Esta mantenía su aire de serenidad, casi como el de una hermana mayor a la que podía contársele todo.

―Chikaru-sama…

―¿Puedo sentarme?

Tras una respuesta alternativa, la pelinegra se sentó junto a su colega de Miator.

―Entonces, ¿quieres contarme qué te afecta?

Tamao no estaba segura de si decirle o no la verdad a Chikaru. Sin embargo, sabía que era una chica digna de confianza y que no andaría por ahí ventilando las cosas. A pesar de sus dudas, y a pesar de que ella misma dijo que no quería tocar el tema hasta que se recuperara, la peliazul decidió abrir su corazón esperando que aquello mitigara el dolor.

―Una pena de amor está acabando conmigo ―dijo con tono angustiado―. No sé qué hacer para superarla.

―¿Pena de amor?

―La chica que amo… se fue con otra.

Chikaru no tardó mucho en deducir a quién se refería Tamao. Lo ocurrido en la ceremonia de la _Étoile_ seguía siendo tema de conversación a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos meses.

―Hablas de Nagisa-chan, ¿no es así?

―… Sí.

Un incómodo y tenso silencio se apoderó del ambiente. No obstante eso, Chikaru se mantenía tranquila y atenta.

―Si quieres contarme los detalles, adelante, soy toda oídos. Pero si solo quieres desahogarte, también estoy disponible.

Tamao no quería llorar otra vez, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ver que había una persona dispuesta a escucharla ablandó su corazón e hizo que sus lágrimas volvieran a brotar. Sin poder contenerse más, abrazó a Chikaru y dio rienda suelta al llanto.

―Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No hay prisa ―dijo la presidenta de Lulim.

Un suave viento comenzó a soplar, creando un cuadro de calma para ambas chicas.

* * *

Nagisa se encontraba en su habitación estudiando francés. Aunque había mejorado bastante, todavía le costaban algunas cosas. Eso sí, su cabeza no estaba cien por ciento enfocada. La situación de Tamao seguía afectándola, y a pesar de que ya sabía la causa y la posible solución, no sabía cómo abordarla. Estar en el cuarto que compartía con su amiga no contribuía a su concentración. No le quedó más opción que dirigirse a la biblioteca para estudiar ahí.

―Buenas tardes, Nagisa-oneesama.

La aguda voz de Chiyo recibió a la pelirroja.

―Buenas tardes, Chiyo-chan.

―¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces preocupada.

―… Algo así.

La de segundo quería preguntarle más cosas a su _senpai_ , pero el trabajo de la biblioteca se lo impidió.

―Si quieres, podemos conversar después del tema. Quizás puedas ayudarme con eso.

―¿En serio?

―Claro. ¿Cuándo termina tu turno?

―Mmm… En una hora más.

―Entonces te veré en una hora. Ahora tengo que estudiar.

―Nos vemos, Nagisa-oneesama.

―Nos vemos, Chiyo-chan.

De ahí la pelirroja se internó en la biblioteca. Por supuesto, evitó el área conocida como el Jardín Secreto; no quería toparse con las parejas de chicas haciendo lo suyo.

* * *

―¿Te sientes mejor, Tamao-chan?

―… Eso creo.

Después de liberar su dolor en forma de lágrimas, Tamao estaba lista para hablar con Chikaru. No más rodeos; era momento de dejar salir todo.

―Yo… Yo… me enamoré de Nagisa-chan poco después de que ella llegara a la colina. Al principio me pareció una chica muy linda y me encantó su personalidad, y conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me fui sintiendo atraída por ella. Por desgracia para mí, el amor de Nagisa-chan fue para otra persona, una más influyente en la colina.

―Shizuma-sama.

―Durante el tiempo en el que ellas dos estuvieron separadas, traté de ganarme el corazón de Nagisa-chan, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía posibilidad cuando ocurrió lo de la ceremonia. Quise aceptarlo… Quise aceptarlo por mi bien y el de Nagisa-chan…, pero no puedo mentirme a mí misma: sigo enamorada de ella… y me duele… Me duele mucho.

Chikaru se mantenía atenta a cada palabra de Tamao. Dejaba que ella se expresara libremente y solo intervenía si la situación lo ameritaba.

―No sé qué hacer, Chikaru-sama. Compartir habitación con Nagisa-chan es un recordatorio de lo que no pude obtener, y ver a otras parejas formarse agrava todo. Es casi como si la vida se burlara de mí.

La peliazul apretó los puños y los labios; con lo que había llorado era suficiente.

―No vale la pena seguir luchando. Debo resignarme a que el amor no es lo mío.

―Tamao-chan, quizás tu tristeza está hablando por ti. No creo que el amor se te esté negando, solo estás buscándolo en el lugar equivocado.

La aludida miró a los ojos a Chikaru.

―Sé que aún no has superado del todo lo que pasó con Nagisa-chan, pero una vez que las cosas estén más calmadas, deberías darte otra oportunidad en el amor. Quién sabe, a lo mejor la chica de tus sueños está por ahí esperándote.

Tamao quería creer eso; después de todo, era una romántica empedernida y en otro tiempo disfrutaba ver los romances de otras personas; pero al tener el corazón lastimado, abrirse a la posibilidad de enamorarse de alguien que no fuera Nagisa era imposible. Luchando entre la resignación y la porfía, la peliazul dijo:

―La única para mí es Nagisa-chan. Ninguna otra podrá ocupar su lugar, no importa cuánto lo intente.

Tras decir aquello, Tamao se levantó y se dispuso a ir a otro lugar.

―Te agradezco que te hayas tomado un tiempo para escucharme, Chikaru-sama, pero dudo que hayas tenido el corazón roto alguna vez… Nunca podrías entenderme.

―Tamao-chan…

Una última frase fue la que marcó el fin de la conversación:

―No pienso renunciar a Nagisa-chan, incluso si nunca llegamos a estar juntas.

Al ver a la peliazul alejarse, la normalmente calmada Chikaru dejó entrever un velo de tristeza en su mirar.

―Te equivocas, Tamao-chan. Sé por lo que estás pasando. A mí también me rompieron el corazón una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¿EN SERIO?

En cuanto Chiyo terminó con su trabajo en la biblioteca, ella y Nagisa fueron a conversar a orillas del lago. En ese lugar la pelirroja soltó la bomba.

―En serio, Chiyo-chan. Me enteré de que Tamao-chan estuvo enamorada de mí.

―Es que Nagisa-oneesama es una persona maravillosa. Cualquier chica se enamoraría de ella sin pensarlo ―aseguró la pequeña.

―Basta, Chiyo-chan, haces que me sonroje ―dijo la chica mayor mientras se rascaba la mejilla visiblemente avergonzada―. Pero hablando en serio ―Retomó la compostura―, me siento algo culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Quizás si hubiera hablado con ella, podríamos haber solucionado las cosas y habría sido menos doloroso para Tamao-chan.

Nagisa recordó todos los problemas que había atravesado en esa ocasión a causa de Shizuma y la presencia de Kaori en su corazón. Terminó atribuyéndole a ese incidente su ceguera; estaba demasiado concentrada en sus propios problemas como para notar los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

―Pero tú ya estás con Shizuma-sama. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

―Sí o sí debo conseguirle una novia a Tamao-chan. No dejaré que se quede sola.

―¿Y tienes a alguien en mente?

―Hay opciones, pero tengo que evaluarlas bien.

―¡Yo te ayudaré, Nagisa-oneesama! ¡Sabes que también quiero mucho a Tamao-sama! ¡Ella tiene que volver a ser feliz!

―Chiyo-chan, tú y yo nos encargaremos de eso.

Sin ningún atisbo de duda, ambas chicas juraron que le devolverían la sonrisa a la presidenta de Miator.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Anteriormente, dije que la tónica para nombrar los capítulos sería mediante títulos de canciones. La canción elegida para nombrar este es una de Miguel Bosé, eso por si la quieren escuchar.**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	3. Elle était si jolie

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que después de bastante tiempo actualizo esta historia. Sin más dilación, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.  
**

* * *

 _ **Elle était si jolie**_

―Al fin te encuentro, Tamao-san. Todavía tenemos una charla pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

Era fin de semana, por lo que las alumnas no tenían clases y podían tomarse un descanso. Aprovechando eso, Tamao se había dirigido a la orilla del lago para seguir con sus lamentaciones, sin sospechar que se encontraría con Yaya Nanto, su traviesa amiga de Spica.

―Yaya-san…

―Todavía te veo muy decaída, pero no hay nada que mi compañía no pueda solucionar.

La pelinegra se sentó al lado de su camarada de cabello azul.

―¿Y bien? ¿Lista para conversar?

―… Supongo ―respondió Tamao tras un suspiro―. De lo contrario, seguirías insistiendo, ¿o me equivoco?

Yaya sonrió maliciosamente.

―Qué bien me conoces.

Era momento de hablar del tema que Tamao tanto había tratado de evitar.

―Entonces, a conversar sobre los corazones rotos. Ya sé quién te lo rompió a ti… y a esta altura, supongo que sabes que a mí también me lo rompieron en su momento.

―… Sí.

Las dos clavaron la vista en las aguas del lago, aguas tranquilas, no como el corazón de Tamao.

―No te diré que no duele. Duele, y duele mucho; pero eso no significa que las cosas no puedan cambiar.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo, Yaya-san. Tú tienes a Tsubomi-chan… Yo no tengo a nadie más.

Yaya quería rebatirla, pero había algo de razón en las palabras de la chica de Miator: su única amiga cercana era Nagisa, y fuera de ella, aunque se llevaba bien con otras estudiantes, no había más personas. Para Tamao, recordar ese hecho era como retorcer el cuchillo en la herida.

―… No…, no tengo a nadie más.

―Eso mismo pensaba yo cuando Hikari me rechazó. Para mí, ella era mi ángel, mi mejor amiga… Bueno, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, pero yo la veía como la única a la que podía darle mi corazón. Al final, me di cuenta de que ella no era mi persona destinada. Fue algo que me costó superar, pero… ya me ves ahora, feliz, contenta, esperanzada. Tsubomi-chan podrá ser diferente de Hikari en cuanto a personalidad, pero aun así logró captar mi interés. No sé si nuestra relación dará el siguiente paso, pero yo mantengo la ilusión; ella podría ganarse ese corazón que yo pensaba que que ya tenía dueña de antemano.

Tamao no parecía escuchar las palabras de Yaya; todo lo que escuchaba de ella eran murmullos. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente vagaba en fantasías con Nagisa que ya nunca se concretarían.

―Anímate. Sé que saldrás de esta, igual que yo lo hice.

La de Spica siguió con su monólogo, pero la de Miator había cerrado sus oídos; prefería seguir escuchando esas malditas y recurrentes cuitas en su cabeza.

* * *

―¿Cómo estás, Chiyo-chan?

―¡Nagisa-oneesama!

Nagisa y Chiyo se encontraron en las afueras de la biblioteca. Desde que unieron fuerzas para conseguirle novia a Tamao, las reuniones entre ambas eran más frecuentes.

―¿Cómo has estado?

―… Bien. Sí, bien.

Las dos habían acordado que primero tratarían de buscar candidatas entre las chicas con las que tenían mayor cercanía. Había unas cuantas opciones disponibles, siendo más altas las chances con las alumnas de Miator y Lulim.

―¿Ha habido algún progreso con lo de Tamao-sama?

Nagisa la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y dulzura.

―Muy pocos. Solo he averiguado que hay algunas chicas en mi clase a las que les gusta Tamao-chan, pero… no sé si serán las mejores candidatas para ella.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé… Hay… cosas que no me convencen de ellas. Tamao-chan necesita una chica especial en su vida, alguien que la escuche, que… se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa…

En ese sentido, Nagisa se sentía un poco culpable. Sonaba un tanto cínico de su parte el decir aquello cuando ella misma fue incapaz de percatarse de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. No obstante, si había logrado conquistar el corazón de la alumna más querida de la colina en su momento, entonces nada era imposible para ella, y eso incluía conseguirle novia a Tamao.

―… Ya encontraremos a la adecuada, Chiyo-chan.

La actitud de Nagisa contagió a la menor.

―¡Claro, Nagisa-oneesama!

* * *

Para cuando llegó la tarde, Tamao estaba de vuelta en el Dormitorio Fresa. La charla con Yaya había sido contraproducente para ella; lo único que le quedó al final de la misma fue una sensación de desazón y desesperanza.

No queriendo ir a su habitación por el momento, la peliazul se dirigió al salón para escribir. Algo bueno podía sacar de su situación, y era que tenía mucho material para sus poemas. Sentada ya en un sillón, Tamao sacó un lápiz y un pequeño cuaderno y comenzó a tirar líneas como una poseída.

Cada línea, cada verso hablaba sobre Nagisa, aun si nunca la llamaba por su nombre. A su cabeza llegaban imágenes de su rostro dormido, sus tristezas, sus alegrías, sus miedos; en lo único que Tamao podía pensar era en lo bonita que era su compañera de cuarto y en sus inútiles intentos por conquistarla. Tan absorta estaba en esos pensamientos que el tiempo se le pasó volando; había escrito veinte poemas en dos horas, todos de muy buena calidad.

―Creo que con esto bastará―dijo tras lanzar un enorme suspiro.

―Vaya, qué sorpresa.

Tamao reconoció de inmediato la nueva voz, la de Chikaru.

―Chikaru-sama…

La presidenta de Lulim se acercó a la de Miator.

―¿Llegué en mal momento?

―No, no… Recién terminé.

―¿De qué? ¿De escribir?

―Sí.

―¿Puedo ver?

Si bien al principio tenía sus dudas, Tamao terminó por aceptar; después de todo, Chikaru estaba al tanto de su situación. Además, por muy despistada que fuera, Nagisa se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que los poemas hablaban de ella; era demasiado evidente hasta para el mayor ignaro.

―… Adelante.

La pelinegra tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a leer. Se mantuvo tranquila en todo momento y se tomó su tiempo para digerir cada verso. Al terminar, cerró el cuaderno con serenidad.

―Tamao-chan, son poemas muy bonitos, pero… se ve que todavía no quieres dejar ir a Nagisa-chan.

La peliazul no respondió.

―¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días? Yo sí, y también lo que tú me dijiste. No digo que te alejes de ella o que no la quieras. Solo te digo que busques lo que deseas en otra persona; hay muchas chicas en la colina que estarían felices de tener a una persona como tú a su lado.

―Yaya-san me dijo algo similar ―comentó Tamao secamente.

La de Miator le contó lo ocurrido más temprano a su _senpai_. A pesar de su intento de abstraerse, lo que le dijo su _kouhai_ de Spica no había sido completamente ignorado.

―Ya veo. ¿Sabes qué? Ella tiene razón. No es fácil, pero… ―Se detuvo un momento― cuando los sentimientos causan dolor, lo mejor es dejarlos ir.

Chikaru no pudo evitar rememorar una escena de su pasado. Se vio a sí misma más joven frente a una chica con el uniforme de Spica. En los ojos de la de Lulim se veían abundantes lágrimas.

― _¿Dos mujeres juntas?... Asqueroso._

―¿Chikaru-sama?... ¿Chikaru-sama?

―¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, lo siento, me distraje por un momento.

La pelinegra fue lo bastante discreta como para ocultar la ligera humedad en sus ojos.

―Como sea, piensa un poco en tu situación. Si necesitas hablar alguna otra cosa conmigo, estaré más que disponible.

Todavía con incomodidad en su espíritu, Tamao se despidió de Chikaru y se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

Nagisa había pasado toda la tarde con Chiyo. Entre ambas vieron posibles candidatas y planes sobre citas para Tamao. Tras no llegar a nada concluyente, cada una se dirigió a sus respectiva habitación, acordando reunirse de nuevo cuando tuvieran tiempo.

― _Creo que será mejor que anote todo lo importante de mi charla con Chiyo-chan._

La pelirroja anotó en su diario aquellas cosas dignas de consideración. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada que se durmió sobre su escritorio. Con esa escena se encontró Tamao cuando volvió.

―Nagisa-chan…

El pacífico rostro dormido de la pelirroja enterneció el corazón de la peliazul.

―Nagisa-chan, deberías ir a tu cama… ¿Eh? ¿Y esto?

Tamao leyó el diario de su mejor amiga accidentalmente, en concreto, las últimas líneas; y lo único a lo que atinó fue a llorar; de verdad Nagisa era una chica demasiado buena.

" _Tamao-chan es una persona maravillosa y merece ser feliz. No es justo que solo yo tenga novia: ella_ _también debe tener una, y yo voy a encontrar a la chica de sus sueños antes de que nuestra estancia en Astraea termine"._

―Mi Nagisa-chan…

Las lágrimas de Tamao no dejaban de fluir. Las conversaciones con Yaya y Chikaru también se hicieron presentes en su cabeza; quizás era el momento de dejar de autocompadecerse.

Tras calmarse un poco, le dijo suavemente a su amiga:

―Ven, Nagisa-chan. No es bueno que duermas tan incómoda.

Tamao acostó a Nagisa y se preparó para dormir también. Ya en la cama, la peliazul decidió que había cosas que debía hacer: primero, no le diría a Nagisa que ya sabía de sus planes; segundo, aunque le costara, trataría de dejar atrás ese amor romántico por su amiga; y tercero: trataría de colaborar en secreto con Nagisa para que sus planes funcionaran.

― _Nagisa-chan, eres una persona hermosa en todo sentido_ ―dijo mientras se dormía con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de esperanza en los labios.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Cuando empecé a escribir esto, dije que los capítulos serían títulos de canciones y que trataría de buscar algunos en francés por la importancia de dicho idioma en Astraea. Pues bien, dicho y hecho. _Elle était si jolie_ es una canción de 1963, original del cantante francés Alain Barrière. Sé que el tema sonó mucho aquí en el 64, así como otra canción suya, _Ma vie_. En español, el título significa "Ella era tan bonita".  
**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	4. Non, je ne regrette rien

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, esta vez con algo de la historia de Chikaru. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 _ **Non, je ne regrette rien**_

Al día siguiente, Tamao se despertó muy temprano. Al mirar a la cama de Nagisa, la vio profundamente dormida, con la boca ligeramente abierta y con un hilo de saliva que manchaba la almohada. La peliazul sonrió al verla y se sintió un poco más animada; tras leer accidentalmente el diario de su compañera de cuarto, se había prometido a sí misma que seguiría adelante y que buscaría una nueva oportunidad en el amor.

Aquel era un día de escuela, por lo que Tamao se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la de Nagisa.

―Nagisa-chan, despierta, hay que ir a clases.

―… ¡¿Ah?!... ¡¿Ya es hora?!

Tamao rio ligeramente.

―Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde.

Las dos se vistieron, se arreglaron, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a su sala de clases.

A diferencia de días anteriores, ambas chicas parecían más tranquilas, incluso Tamao sonreía un poco, cosa de la que Nagisa no se dio cuenta. Ya en clases, la presidenta de Miator se veía mucho más concentrada; de a poco iba recuperando ese ánimo que la caracterizaba. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que se hubiese deshecho por completo de la esperanza de conseguir el amor de Nagisa; era imposible eliminar esos sentimientos de un día para el otro; aunque ya se hacía a la idea de que aquello era imposible.

―Suzumi-san, por favor lea la siguiente línea.

―Sí, maestra.

La que parecía más distraída, por otra parte, era Nagisa. La pelirroja estaba tan empecinada en encontrarle novia a su mejor amiga que hacía planes en clases, dibujando cosas en su cuaderno que solo ella parecía comprender.

―Aoi-san, su turno de leer.

―¡¿Ah?!

―Aoi-san, la siguiente línea.

―¡Discúlpeme! No estaba prestando atención.

Si tan solo supiera que Tamao estaba enterada de sus intenciones, Nagisa podría haberse relajado un poco.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque la distracción de la pelirroja le jugó un par de malas pasadas. Al terminar, ambas dejaron el salón y conversaron como si nada, incluso daba la impresión de que nunca hubiese habido problemas.

―Parecías algo distraída, Nagisa-chan. ¿Ocurrió algo?

―Eh…, bueno…, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Tamao-chan. Por cierto ―Se apresuró en cambiar el tema―. Parece que Shizuma-sama va a enviarme una carta pronto. La última vez que me escribió dijo que sería por estas fechas.

―¿En serio? Me alegro por ti.

La respuesta de Tamao no era del todo sincera, pero tampoco era una mentira; si quería dejar atrás su enamoramiento, debía afrontar los hechos.

― _Nagisa-chan quiere ayudarme a encontrar novia. No puedo dejar que sus esfuerzos sean en vano_ ―pensó.

― _Tengo que encontrar una novia para Tamao-chan pronto. Tengo que encontrar candidatas rápido..._ ―pensaba la pelirroja a su vez.

Con ambas pensando cosas diferentes pero centradas en el mismo punto, las chicas siguieron con su conversación.

* * *

En la sala del consejo estudiantil de Lulim, Chikaru estaba enfocada en el papeleo usual de la presidenta. Si bien se hallaba concentrada en su labor, de vez en cuando venían imágenes a su cabeza, imágenes en las que hablaba con la peliazul presidenta de Miator. Así como había ayudado a muchas otras estudiantes en el pasado con sus problemas, estaba más que dispuesta a darle una mano a Tamao también, no por nada era considerada la Emperatriz en la Sombra de Astraea.

Eso sí, aunque muchos la vieran como alguien perfecta e infalible, ella se conocía a sí misma; había pasado por problemas como todo el mundo. Recordaba con claridad cuando se enfrentó a su madre, la jefa de Miator, por su decisión de entrar a Lulim, considerada la peor de las tres escuelas. En cuanto a los problemas amorosos, eran comunes entre las estudiantes de la colina, y aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera, Chikaru también había experimentado aquellos sentimientos, eso hacía un par de años.

Desde su llegada a Astraea, la pelinegra siempre se mostró tal cual la conocían las otras chicas, espontánea y simpática. Incluso se decía a sí misma en tono de broma que algún día conseguiría un harem de chicas lindas; y es que ella siempre tuvo en claro sus preferencias sexuales. Por ese motivo, el convertirse en alumna de Lulim y estar en un lugar en el que solo se aceptaba a mujeres era como llegar al paraíso.

Ver los distintos tipos de uniforme también fue algo placentero para Chikaru. Siendo ella una amante del _cosplay_ , el observar ropas como esas llenaba su cabeza de ideas para futuros trajes. Le encantaba el colorido diseño del uniforme de Lulim y el oscuro y elegante uniforme de Miator. Sin embargo, fue la blanca tonalidad del de Spica el que llamó su atención; mejor dicho, del de cierta persona que lo usaba.

Resultaba que Chikaru tenía una amiga por correspondencia que había estudiado en la colina, específicamente en Spica. Hacía un tiempo que se había ido de ahí para estudiar violín en San Petersburgo, Rusia; pero aun así recordaba muchas cosas y reglas de Astraea, por lo que para la pelinegra fue fácil adaptarse al ambiente. Podría decirse que ella resultó de más ayuda que su propia madre, a pesar de que esta tenía un cargo importante en una de las escuelas.

Sin conocerse en persona, Chikaru ya consideraba a aquella chica una persona muy importante y valiosa para ella.

Volviendo con la vida escolar, la muchacha se enteró de la tradición de la _Étoile_ poco después de llegar. También supo que Miator era la escuela que ganaba la mayoría de las elecciones y que Lulim no solía participar. Como mera espectadora, Chikaru aguardaba con ansias los resultados durante su cuarto año. Sin embargo, Spica tenía problemas para competir. La razón: no tenían ninguna candidata fuerte y Miator iba con una pareja que amenazaba con ganar el título nuevamente: Shizuma Hanazono y Kaori Sakuragi. De eso le informó Chikaru a su amiga en una carta. Lo que no se esperaba era que esta dejaría Rusia y volvería a Japón para competir por la corona.

La primera vez que ambas se vieron fue unos días después; Chikaru estaba impresionada. Su amiga era una chica de cabello corto y apariencia _tomboy_ , aunque todavía mantenía un aire de femineidad.

―Tú eres Chikaru, ¿verdad? Soy Makoto Kusanagi. Mucho gusto.

En Makoto se percibía cierto aire de orgullo, y no sin razón. Su media hermana Masaki había sido _Étoile_ hacía nueve años alcanzando un estatus semilegendario en Astraea, por lo que mantener en alto el nombre de Spica no era solo un deber para ella, sino una verdadera misión digna de un soldado.

Tras su inscripción, Makoto se convirtió en un tema obligado entre las chicas de la colina, con algunas al borde del desmayo en cuanto la veían. Sin embargo, la de Spica pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Chikaru. Fue durante esas interacciones que la pelinegra pudo conocerla mejor y comprobar su habilidad con el violín. Todo lo que se habían escrito se traspasó del papel a la realidad y la alumna de Lulim no podía estar más feliz.

Eventos así siempre dan pie a cosas nuevas, y en el caso de ellas, no fue la excepción.

El amor no tardó en apoderarse del corazón de Chikaru, quien comenzó a ver a su amiga por carta con otros ojos. Esta, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de ello; solo estaba enfocada en ganar la elección de _Étoile_.

El triunfo de Miator, con la pareja Hanazono-Sakuragi, fue un golpe duro de asimilar para Spica, pero sobre todo para Makoto, quien estaba especialmente molesta por un motivo en particular:

―Es obvio que esas dos son más que amigas… Qué desagradable.

―Disculpa… ¿qué dijiste? ―preguntó Chikaru.

―Que es desagradable que dos mujeres estén juntas. Es asqueroso, antinatural.

Para la pelinegra, escuchar eso de la boca de Makoto fue un golpe bajísimo.

―¿No piensas lo mismo, Chikaru?

La aludida no respondió, lo que fue suficiente respuesta para la violinista.

―No me digas que…

La de Lulim miró a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos; aquella opinión era lo último que esperaba. Hasta un simple rechazo hubiese sido más aceptable.

Poco después del incidente, Makoto dejó el país y se estableció en Viena, Austria, junto con su media hermana y el esposo de esta. Chikaru, por su parte, se quedó en la colina para continuar con sus estudios; no dejaría que ese corazón roto arruinara su experiencia.

Dicho y hecho, la pelinegra logró recuperarse de esa desilusión amorosa con el tiempo, llegando a convertirse en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Lulim y rodeándose de _kouhai_ que la adoraban como a una hermana mayor. No se arrepentía para nada de haberse enamorado de Makoto, pues sentía que aquello al final le había ayudado, volviéndose un poco más sabia y mejor consejera para las demás.

En materia del corazón, estaba disponible para cualquier chica que lograra conquistarla.

* * *

No, Tamao no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de Nagisa. Esa atolondrada pero amable chica había sido fuente de inspiración y alguien que había calado profundo en su corazón; no todo había sido sufrimiento.

―Tamao-chan, estás sonriendo. ¿Estás pensando en algo bueno? ―le preguntó la pelirroja mientras ambas se dirigían a su habitación.

―Digamos que sí ―respondió.

Estaba convencida: algo maravilloso venía en camino.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Por si se lo preguntan, no, Makoto no es un personaje mío. Ella es originaria de las novelas y el _manga_ , pero por alguna razón no apareció en el _anime_. Su media hermana también tiene el mismo origen. No he leído las novelas, pero el _manga_ sí (nunca se terminó, por lo demás), y en este, el rol de Makoto es el de una candidata alternativa a Amane (ahí las oponentes son Nagisa y Shizuma, quien se postula de nuevo a pesar de estar a punto de graduarse). Por lo que investigué, la compañera de Makoto en las elecciones es Kagome, de Lulim, pero al final no sale elegida. Además hay que mencionar que, de acuerdo a mi investigación, ella también fue acosada por Shizuma, aunque aquí no hice mención a eso.  
**

 **Sobre el título del capítulo, la canción homónima es posiblemente la más conocida de las canciones en francés que usaré para este fic. Como comenté en Facebook, el cantante del tema que le daba nombre al capítulo anterior murió pocos días después de que lo publicara, así que en esta ocasión me aseguré de que la intérprete ya estuviera muerta (humor negro). Solo en caso de que nunca la hayan escuchado, la canción es de Édith Piaf y significa "No, no me arrepiento de nada".**

 **Por cierto, nadaoriginal, no fue difícil para mí escoger el título anterior; conocía el tema de antemano.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	5. Voilà c'est fini

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Todo lo importante será dicho al final del capítulo, así que los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo con más.  
**

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est fini**_

Decidida a avanzar y a dejar atrás el pasado, Tamao comenzó a dar pequeños pasos para que sus sentimientos románticos por Nagisa se esfumaran. Volvió a enfocarse en los libros como una válvula de escape y empezó a escribir poemas de temáticas distintas al amor. En cuanto a la interacción con su compañera de cuarto, trataba de que fuera lo más natural posible; no quería recaer y dejarse dominar por un amor no correspondido.

―Tamao-chan, ¿puedo leer tu poema?

―Sí, claro.

Aunque Nagisa seguía siendo una persona que no comprendía nada de poesía, la peliazul pensó que aquel era un bonito gesto de su parte. Estaba consciente de que en el fondo su amiga trataba de recomponer la relación entre ambas y animarla un poco, pero desde su perspectiva, no era realmente necesario.

―Mmm… Mmm… No, sigo sin entender estas cosas. Perdón, Tamao-chan.

―Tranquila, Nagisa-chan. Sé que este no es tu fuerte ―le dijo sonriendo.

―Eso sí, noté algo. Tú sueles escribir sobre el amor, pero este poema habla sobre la alegría.

―Sí. Creí que sería bueno variar un poco ―Suspiró―. Hay unas cuantas cosas que necesito cambiar en mí cuanto antes, y salirme de mi zona de confort al escribir era algo que en verdad necesitaba.

Tamao se veía feliz y Nagisa lo notó. De todas formas, esta última planeaba que su amiga fuera aún más feliz y, después de mucho pensarlo, ya tenía a una candidata a pareja en mente. Lo único que faltaba era conversar con ella.

* * *

En la sala del consejo estudiantil de Lulim, Chikaru se dedicaba a sus labores como presidenta. Aquel trabajo la llenaba de orgullo; el solo hecho de ayudar a su escuela lo hacía, y no solo a su escuela. Desde su lugar en las sombras, procuraba auxiliar a cualquiera que la necesitara, y en el último tiempo, quien más la necesitaba era su colega de Miator. Desde el año anterior la conocía, pero recién en el actual había podido convivir más con ella. A pesar del velo de dolor que la cubría en su momento, pudo reforzar la impresión que tenía de ella, con efectos secundarios que no esperaba.

A tal punto llegaron dichos efectos que en ese instante tarareaba una animada cancioncilla mientras trabajaba, sorprendiendo a las tres chicas que entraron de improviso.

―¡Chikaru-sama! ―exclamó la animada Kizuna.

―¿Acaso estás… tarareando? ―preguntó una curiosa Remon.

―Percival dice que era una melodía bonita ―murmuró la pequeña Kagome.

―Chicas, me alegra verlas, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupada.

―Perdón por interrumpir. Es solo que la escuchamos y quisimos ver qué la tenía tan feliz ―dijo la chica de lentes.

Chikaru cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco.

―Creo que no es momento de contarles la razón todavía. Más adelante, tal vez. Lo que sí puedo contarles es que es por algo muy, muy bueno.

―¡Genial! ―exclamaron las tres chicas, aunque la voz de Kagome se escuchó un poco más despacio.

―A Chikaru-sama solo pueden pasarle cosas buenas porque ella es una _onee-sama_ muy buena ―comentó Kizuna.

―Percival dice que Chikaru-sama está enamorada ―dijo Kagome con su rostro inexpresivo mientras levantaba un poco a su osito de peluche.

La menor del grupo compensaba esa falta de expresión con una gran capacidad de observación y habilidades sorprendentes para alguien de su edad. Chikaru trató de no ser muy obvia, y aun así alguien se había dado cuenta de que estaba sintiendo cosas por otra persona.

―¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conocemos? ¿Va a esta escuela? ¿Es mayor? ¿Menor? ―la interrogó Kizuna como una metralleta.

―Kizuna-chan, no presiones a Chikaru-sama ―dijo Remon tratando de calmarla.

Si bien se vio sorprendida, la pelinegra no podía negarles la verdad a sus queridas _kouhai_. Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, comenzó a hablar:

―Bueno…, no diría que estoy enamorada…, pero sí siento cierta atracción por esa persona.

Tras oír los sonidos de admiración de las chicas, prosiguió:

―Ella es una chica con un corazón hermoso. Es amable, cariñosa, considerada y siempre dispuesta a ayudar. No negaré también que es un poco posesiva, pero sin contar eso, es alguien que tiene una enorme capacidad de amar, y eso me atrae mucho.

Incluso Chikaru se sorprendía un poco de escucharse, pero todo lo que decía era lo que en verdad veía y sentía.

―Ojalá Chikaru-sama y esa persona se hagan novias ―dijo Kizuna.

―Yo también lo quiero ―la apoyó Remon.

―Percival también lo quiere ―replicó Kagome.

Verse apoyada por todas las chicas menores hizo que la pelinegra sintiera un gran calor en su corazón. Era oficial: podía dejar ir lo malo que vivió con Makoto y enfocarse por completo en la nueva persona que captó su interés: Tamao Suzumi.

* * *

Tras una tarde de conversación con Nagisa, Tamao y ella se separaron, ya que la pelirroja tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros. Al verse sola, la peliazul pensó en seguir escribiendo, pero evaluó un cambio de ambiente para mayor inspiración, por lo que dejó la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común del Dormitorio Fresa.

Poseída por la musa de la poesía, la mano de Tamao se movía como si tuviera vida propia, plasmando líneas que hablaban nuevamente de amor; pero esta vez no era un amor doloroso o imposible, era un amor que buscaba superar el pasado. Podía verse ímpetu, un brillo resplandeciente en sus morados ojos; no permitiría que el desamor volviera a apoderarse de ella.

―Vaya, parece que estás dejando atrás algunas cosas, Tamao-san.

―¿Yaya-san?

Yaya miraba los escritos de su amiga de Miator por sobre su hombro, provocando la sorpresa de esta.

―¿No dijiste que no ibas a renunciar a Nagisa-san? ―preguntó con un poco de burla detrás.

―… Han pasado algunas cosas desde entonces.

―Pues quiero saber. Anda, cuéntamelo todo ―dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Tamao.

Si bien la peliazul no quería ser demasiado explícita, sabía que Yaya era una chica insistente cuando se trataba de averiguar ciertas cosas, por lo que prefirió omitir información antes que mentir.

―He hablado con ciertas personas y me he enterado de… detalles. Todo eso me hizo darme cuenta de que seguir anclada a Nagisa-chan solo me haría más daño ―Dicho eso, cambió rápidamente el tema―. Pero no hablemos más de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tsubomi-chan?

Yaya sonrió.

―Ella y yo empezamos a salir formalmente hace dos días.

―¡Eso es maravilloso! Tsubomi-chan es una chica responsable y muy madura para su edad. Creo que serán muy felices juntas.

―Eso espero, Tamao-san. Eso espero.

La revelación de Yaya le dio nuevas esperanzas a la peliazul para sí misma.

―Volvamos a ti ―dijo la de Spica en un santiamén―. Ahora que no irás tras Nagisa-san, ¿tienes a alguien en mente? ¿Alguna chica que acelere ese corazón?

―No, nadie por ahora ―respondió con honestidad.

―Anda, debe haber alguien y no me lo quieres decir ―dijo Yaya mientras picaba la mejilla de Tamao con su dedo.

―No, en serio.

Mientras las chicas jugueteaban, Chikaru pasó por ahí. En cuanto las vio, las saludó con la mano y siguió su camino.

―¿No crees que Chikaru-san es una chica muy interesante? ―comentó Yaya inmediatamente después―. La afortunada que gane su corazón será la envidia de muchas.

―Supongo que sí. Ella es muy popular, casi al nivel de las _Étoile_. Lástima que este sea su último año en la colina.

―Sí, habrá muchos corazones rotos cuando se vaya.

Ninguna de las dos vio la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de la pelinegra al pasar. La distancia contribuyó a eso.

* * *

―Me llevaré estos libros, Chiyo-chan.

―Como diga, Nagisa-oneesama.

La pequeña Chiyo hacía los trámites para el préstamo de libros mientras Nagisa la observaba.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo va lo de la búsqueda de una novia para Tamao-sama?

―Me ha costado…, pero creo que finalmente encontré una candidata para ella. Pensé muchos días en eso y considero que la chica que elegí es alguien con la que puede tener algo bonito.

―¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?

Nagisa clavó sus rojizos ojos en su _kouhai_ , quien no entendía el porqué de esa mirada tan profunda.

―Chiyo-chan, ¿te gustaría tener una cita con Tamao-chan?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Con este capítulo, llegamos a la mitad de la historia. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Sospechaban que Chiyo sería la primera opción de Nagisa? ¿Aceptará ella la cita? ¿Chikaru pasará de la atracción al amor por Tamao? Todo eso se responderá en los capítulos que quedan.  
**

 **Una cosa a destacar: he visto en distintos fansubs que el nombre del osito de Kagome varía. Les digo desde ya que el nombre real es Percival. Investigué al respecto y los errores vienen por la pronunciación japonesa (Pashibaru).**

 **Con repecto a la canción _Voilà c'est fini_ , que da nombre al capítulo, es del cantante francés Jean-Louis Aubert. En realidad, es un tema sobre una relación que termina, pero aquí la utilicé como referente de un amor no correspondido que termina; eso corre tanto para Tamao como para Chikaru.  
**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
